smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
TSoul666
Formerly known as TSoul666 or Sōru is an Smutaite Singer/Japanese Voice Actor who started in March of 2016 and renowned for his improvise cover for example like "Renai Circulation" Collab with @TonTonTofu and currently have 1300+ followers. He love to improvise some of his cover especially Voice Act. He has a deep, cool and somewhat high shota-like voice. it was revealed that he also able to RAP as seen in one of his record "Ifuudoudou" cover with TamiZzz. It's also revealed that he also good at screamos as seen in his cover "UNRAVEL" " However, his latest cover of Ifuudoudou was a turning point where he began to be known for the erotic quality of his covers. Soru is very Socialable on Smule, and always show his respect toward who joined his collab and that makes him getting even more attention, His voice also attracted by Fujoshi cause of his Cool type voice and even Fudanshi's cause of his Cool and Uke voice. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects Collaboration Units # Former member of FUNIME # Former member of RI_JECT List of Covered Songs Notice: This singer does not allow repost of thier old record. Thus, all the links in this playlist has been removed and replaced with solo, official duet and official group record. (2016/08/28) # "Umaretekite Kurete Arigatou" (2016/09/26) # "Connecting -World Edition-" feat. TSoul666, keixx, reisha_yuhii, xxangeldust24xx, SoundCognition, SkyLight_, Aruvie, NAF_Kai, RavenKun, mameshinpu, Furiyachan, Seiko_96, Blank_Glitch, RavenChan, Reizumi, RiYura, Kata_94, Mochitan_, ZypHonZ_Sofresh, BlickWinkel, Jennacraa, _Kchan12_, NAF_Flows and 05_Alucard (2016/11/01) # "Gears of Love" (2016/11/16) # "Kimi Ga Iru Kara" feat. TSoul666, keixx, djalto, SkyLight_, RiYura, Kata_94, and emilmao (2016/11/25) # "Shiryoku Kensa" (2016/11/27) # "Painter" feat. TSoul666, keixx, reisha_yuhii, SkyLight_, x_Tooru_x, emilmao, _Kchan12_, Aruvie, _Tenri_, Jennacraa, Blank_Glitch, SpiritSin, NAF_Kai, Vocavoid, Suizenka, SoundCognition, NAF_Flows, RavenChan(2017/01/13) # "Dreams" feat. TSoul666 and hanichi_12 (2017/01/17) # "Secret Answer" feat. TSoul666, SpiritSin, RavenKun, ZypHonZ_Sofresh, NickyOktaviano, NAF_Kai, Suizenka, NAF_Flows, _Kchan12_, SoundCognition (2017/02/02) # "Bromance" feat. TSoul666, ZypHonZ_Sofresh, SoundCognition, NAF_Flows (2017/02/05) # "Ordeal of Love" feat. TSoul666, Livann_Meya, x_Tooru_x, 7cchi, Ayato89, _Kchan12_, 531R, emilmao, LunaLunaire, SoundCognition, Giyats, Vocavoid, Hatsuki12, JhinZzz, djalto, X__Ariana__X, Jennacraa (2017/02/17) # "Jougen No Tsuki" (2017/03/13) }} List of Covered Voice Acting Record (2016/04/12) # "JVA Funny Confession" (w/reichuu) (2016/04/12) # "JVA Secret Masquerade" (w/AceXDeuce) (2016/04/25) # "JVA Unusual Confession" (w/AceXDeuce) (2016/04/25) # "JVA Birthday Present" (w/kuroshirochansu) (2016/04/25) # "JVA Hentai" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/05/09) # "JVA First Date" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/05/15) # "JVA Killing Scenario" (w/CikMoon90) (2016/05/18) # "JVA Killing Scenario" (w/Akashi96) (2016/05/19) # "JVA Red Riding Hood and Wolf" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/21) # "EVA Umbrella Scene" (w/Aruvun) (2016/05/23) # "JVA Yuuka-chan & Ookami-san" (w/AceXDeuce) (2016/05/24) # "JVA First Date" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/29) # "JVA First Date Part 2" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/05/29) # "JVA Funny Confession" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/05/29) # "JVA First Date" (Collab) (2016/05/31) # "JVA Yuuka-chan & Ookami-san" (Collab) (2016/06/02) # "JVA Yuuka-chan & Ookami-san" (Collab) (2016/06/02) # "JVA Killing Scenario" (Collab) (2016/06/04) # "JVA Hentai" (Collab) (2016/06/04) # "JVA Yuuka and Ookami-san part 2" (Collab) (2016/06/04) # "JVA First Date Part 2" (Collab) (2016/06/04) # "EVA Leaving You Scene" (w/AnnieTuness) (2016/06/07) # "JVA Secret Masquerade" (w/supernekochan) (2016/06/07) # "JVA Secret Masquerade" (Collab) (2016/06/07) # "JVA First Confession" (Collab) (2016/06/07) # "JVA Funny Confession" (Collab) (2016/06/07) # "JVA First Date Part 2" (w/RaikoMikami) (2016/06/08) # "JVA Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita" (w/Aii1011) (2016/06/09) # "JVA First Date Part 2" (w/Aii1011) (2016/06/10) # "JVA Ikemen Voice Meme" (SOLO) (2016/06/10) # "JVA Killing Scenario" (Collab) (2016/06/10) # "JVA Shonen ai- Waking Up (BL)" (Collab) (2016/06/10) # "JVA Shonen ai- Waking Up (BL)" (Collab) (2016/06/10) # "JVA Funny Brother/Sister Scene (Complex)" (Collab) (2016/06/10) # "JVA Unusual Confession" (Collab) (2016/06/10) # "JVA Unusual Confession" (Collab) (2016/06/10) # "JVA Funny Confession" (w/jelly__belly) (2016/06/11) # "JVA Funny Confession" (w/supernekochan) (2016/06/11) # "JVA Yuuka-chan & Ookami-san" (w/Aii1011) (2016/06/11) # "EVA House" (w/reisha_yuhii) (2016/06/12) # "JVA Hentai" (w/Aii1011) (2016/06/12) # "JVA Secret Masquerade" (w/instantmigoi) (2016/06/13) # "JVA Secret Masquerade" (w/CindyCatch) (2016/06/13) # "JVA Ano, Senpai!" (w/Aii1011) (2016/06/14) # "JVA First Confession" (w/Aii1011) (2016/06/15) # "JVA Killing Scenerio" (w/Aii1011) (2016/06/16) # "JVA Ano, Senpai!" (w/Akashi96) (2016/06/18) # "EVA (Free style) Sleepy Boyfriend Amakusa Shigeru" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/06/20) # "JVA Talking With AI" (w/Aii1011) (2016/06/21) # "JVA Ano, Senpai!" (Collab) (2016/06/21) # "JVA Talking With AI" (Collab) (2016/06/22) # "JVA Funny Confession" (wAnimeIceLover) (2016/06/22) # "JVA Birthday Present" (Collab) (2016/06/24) # "EVA Morning Kiss Before Go Working" (w/supernekochan) (2016/06/24) # "EVA (Free style) Sleepy Boyfriend: Nishizono Takami" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/06/23) # "EVA (Free style) Sleepy Girlfriend: Vanilla Chan" (w/TamiZzz) (2016/06/23) # "JVA Dark Voice Acting" (w/Aii1011) (2016/06/25) # "JVA/EVA Cinderella's Midnight" (Collab) (2016/06/25) # "JVA Classroom Problems" (Collab w/Ryuji91, Serenitybunny, S_Yuuki, StrawberryChildx, HaruKoya, Crystal_Tan_, celestiaXx, Yuurikoo__, RaikoMikami, ShinichiYukio) (2016/06/25) # "JVA First Date Final" (w/Aii1011) (2016/06/27) # "EVA (Free style) Thunder storms/big brother ver." (w/shiekohu_kun (2016/06/28) # "JVA Kancolle : Kanmusu and Admiral" (w/catchUpMORIN) (2016/06/29) # "JVA Killing Scenerio" (w/RishaLina) (2016/07/03) # "JVA Angel Beats Scene" (wreyraa) (2016/07/03) # "JVA Secret Masquerade" (w/Fina_Chan7) (2016/07/04) # "JVA Killing Scenario" (Collab) (2016/07/06) # "JVA First Date" (Collab) (2016/07/07) # "JVA First Date Part 2" (Collab) (2016/07/08) # "JVA First Date Final" (Collab) (2016/07/11) # "JVA Pleasure Kidnap (Viewfinder)" (w/_RenVA) (2016/07/11) # "JVA Marriage Daily Life Part 2 FINAL" (w/supernekochan) (2016/07/15) # "JVA Marriage Daily Life Part 1" (w/supernekochan) (2016/07/26) # "JVA Ore to Sensei, Docchi ni Suru? Part 1" (w/hanakoRG) (2016/07/26) # "JVA MidoTaka Scene" (w/_RenVA) (2016/07/26) # "JVA Marriage Daily Life Part 1" (w/reyraa) (2016/07/29) # "JVA Marriage Daily Life Part 2" (w/reyraa) (2016/07/29) }} Gallery TSoul.png|His Previous Smule Avatar TSoul00.png|His Current Avatar Trivia * He appears to be Straight. * Sōru Favourite utaite was Kancell, ShounenT, Reol, Nqrse and Megater Zero. * His Favourite Colour is Black. * His weakness is Moe. * He appears to be a Cat Lover. * He appears to be have a thing for Moe and Lolis. * It seems that he was very emotional person and easy to cry as seen at his cover "Glow". * at his free time he usually enjoy illustrate, watching anime, reading manga and Light Novel. * He can even mimic a Cat voice as seen at his cover with TamiZzz. * Most of his collab he always use "Yanagihara Mio (Mio)" illustration as collab cover * He make an announcement that he doing the Q&A on 31st July but never answered till now. * He really hate people who asking him for a selfie. https://timeline.line.me/post/_dS9wqvoossn1Gg28TTFX5UXs7qrNKCav3-c4gZU/1148362894807082540 }} External Links * Twitter * Facebook * pixiv * LINE Category:Smule Male Utaite Category:Trap Singer Category:Smutaite Category:Seiyū Category:English VA Category:Japanese VA